Jellicle State High School
by x0xkassieannx0x
Summary: It's the beginning of the new school year; and the students are excited. The teachers are also excited, but for different reasons. There's Yaer 8's to pick on and Year 12's to annoy. Another Jellicle High School Fic, this time set in Queensland Australia
1. Teachers & Students List

**This is the Teacher and Student list for the story. This school is set in Queensland Australia as it is what I am most familiar with. I know there are tonnes of Jellicle High School Stories out there but please give some time to read this one. The first proper chapter will be up tomorrow 7th July. Please read carefully and let me know of any confusions you have =D**

**Enjoy ^_^**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jellicle State High School**

**Teachers **

**Principal**- Mr Deut O'Ronomy- 62

**Deputy Principal**- Mr Gus Fiddle- 65

**English- **Mrs Jenny Anydots- 45

**Math- **Ms Janelle 'Jelly' Lorum- 43

**Chemsitry/Physics- **Mr Mac Avity- 26

**Biology- **Mr Asparagus Fiddle- 39

**Health & Physical Education- **Mr Tugger O'Ronomy- 26

**Business- **Miss Griddle Bone- 27

**Social Science- **Mr Skimble Shanks- 47

**Music- **Ms Griza Bella- 37

**Art/Drama- **Miss Bomba Lurina- 25

**Home Economics**- Mr. Bustopher Jones- 42

**Year 12-** **(17 years old)**

Munkustrap O'Ronomy

Demeter Gold

Cassandra Brown

Exotica Taylor

**Year 11- (16 years old)**

Coricopat Twiner

Tantomile Twiner

Mungojerrie Small

Bill Bailey

**Year 10- (15 years old)**

Rumpleteazer Small

Admetus Fiddle

George Shanks

Quaxo Mistofolees

Victor Buckety

**Year 9- (14 years old)**

Plato Bailey

Victoria Lorum

Pouncival Anydots

Mister Mistofolees

Carmichael 'Car' Bucketty

**Year 8- (13 years old)**

Etcetera Lorum

Electra Anydots

Jemima Gold

Tumblebrutus O'Ronomy

Sillabub Lurina

**Other Information relating to the school system;**

**The school is situated in Queensland Australia. Therefore students are 17 when they graduate, and 12 turning 13 when they begin school. These dates are for the Year 2008.**

**School Starts**- Year 8, 9 & 11, Tuesday 29 January, Year 10 & 12 Wednesday 30th January

**Easter Weekend**- Friday 21 March to Monday 24 March

**Autum Holidays**- Saturday 5 April to Sunday 13 April

**Winter Holidays**- Saturday 28 June to Sunday 13 July

**Spring Holidays**- Saturday 20 September to Sunday 5 October

**Summer holidays**- Saturday 13 December 2008 to Monday 26 January

**School Ends** for Year 12 on Friday 21st November

**School ends** Year 11 & 10 on Friday 28th November

**School Ends** Year 9 & 8 on Friday 12th December

* * *

Yes I wrote this story with Queensland schooling in mind as it is what I am most familiar with and any other school systems get me severly confused .

Please let me know your thoughts and comments =D

Kassie xx

* * *


	2. Introduction

So this is the introduction for the story. I want to continue this story but I need reviews and comments about what you's think. Each chapter will be around 1000-200 words long. the first chapter is nearly complete and the basic storyline is set. So please enjoy =D

* * *

**Introduction**

The start of the school year is always an exciting time for the students just starting High School and a time of dread but hope for those returning after their 6 week holidays.

The new Year 8 students would jump around excitedly looking around trying to make their mark on the school.

The year 9 students would take pride in not being the babies of the school any longer.

The year 10 students are excited to be able to choose their own subjects for the first time.

The year 11's are nervous about beginning their Senior Study subjects.

And the Year 12's are excited and worried about their final year of High School.

Yes, the beginning of the school year is and was, always interesting, and not just for the students. The teachers were also prone to the feelings of school beginning.

In some cases it was time to show off to new teachers who were starting, or the fact that there were no more late nights, and the fact they ahd to deal with the awful students who thought they were all that, not to mention the excitement of new year 8 students.

Oh yes, High School was definitely interesting, and this year was no different.

* * *

Please let me know what you think ^_^

Kassie xx


	3. Welcome to Jellicle State High School

**_Okay; sorry for the wait, I got caught up today. Here is the awaited First Chapter. 1,275 words in total. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Remember any comments or feedback is appreciated. Also thankyou to those who replied and helped me correct the spelling of some of the words =D I really appreciate it =^_^=_**

**_So once again thankyou and keep the reviews going =D Enjoy!!!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- ****Welcome to the New Year.**

Munkustrap confidently strolled down the pathway towards the outside tables in between the English blocks. Spotting a splash of Gold and Black hair he quickly snuck up behind the girl and planted a kiss on her head. The girl jumped slightly but turned around a grinned at him.

She smiled softly, 'Hey Munk!' She said grabbing him and giving him another kiss.

Munkustrap smiled and sat down next to her, 'Hey Dems, how were your holidays? How was Melbourne?' He asked taking out a water bottle and having a sip.

Demeter tilted her head, 'Well, it was definetely nowhere near as hot down there, but it was fun. We went shopping and went and saw a musical and just ahd a good time. Jemima wouldn't keep quiet about the fat she was starting High School this year, it's hard for her since she has been living with Dad though and doesn't know anyone here yet, welle xcept for your brother that is. She seems quite besotted with him.' She smirked playfully.

Munkustrap grinned and took her hand in his. 'Yeah, Tumble isn't to bad when he wants to be, just a little hyperactive, but Jem's a nice girl and she will fit in fine here, as long as she is kept away from Cettie and Ellie, that may become an issue.' He said rolling his eyes.

Demeter frowned, 'You're right about that, those two girls are definitely crazy, it's justa good thing botht heir parents are tecahers here so they can be kept in line. Which reminds me, is your brother teaching here again this year?' She asked curiously.

Munkustrap groaned, 'Unfortunetly, he's switched from Marine Studies to Health and Physical Education.' He said slouching causing Demeter to chuckle lightly.

'Well, at least he won't have to worry about getting to wet this year, unlike last year when the students got a bit too interested in the marine side of things.' She said giggling remembering the image of the drenched Mr O'Ronomy.

Munkustrap snickered, 'Very true, talking about him though he told me he heard a rumour that a new teacher is starting this year. He's not sure who it is or what they are teaching but aparently he's pretty excited about the fact their will finally be a new tecaher starting.' He said rolling his eyes.

Demeter shrugged, 'I guess he's just feeling like the baby of the teachers, even Miss Bone is odler than him.' She said stealing Munkustraps water bottle.

Demetr and Munkustrap continued talking quietly when Demeter felt tapping on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Jemima standing their nervously fiddling with her school skirt. Demeter smiled gently at her, 'Whats the matetr Jem?' She asked as she patted the seat next to her.

Jemima glanced at Demeter, 'I know we started yesterday but cos I missed orientation yesterday I don't know anyone and I can't find Tumble, can you show me where to go? I have my timetable.' She said quietly.

Demeter nodded and smiled at Munkustrap. 'Hey Munk, I'll see you in form class kay?' She said as Munk nodded. Demeter turned back to Jemima, 'Let's go.' She said smiling and taking her sisters timetable.

Munkustrap watched Demeter and Jemima walk off towards the Science block. He himself got up walked down towards the Office to see his father before Form started. Walking in through the office area he stopped as he saw his Physics and Chemistry teacher Mr Avity walk into his fathers office.

Mr Avity always gave Munkustrap the creep. He had black hair with orange streaks in it and dark brown eyes that looked nearly black. There were rumours that as a child he was a delinquent, but it was common knowledge you had to have a blue card to be able to teach, therefore no serious or recent for that matter, criminal conviction. Munkustrap shivered involunteeraly.

Taking a seat instead he fiddled with his bag when he spotted his brother strutting down the hallway. Munkustrap groaned and Tugger flashed him a smile.

'Hey Munky.' Tugger said scruffing his hair up and Munkustrap groaned.

'Go away Tugger, I need to see Dad.' He said hoping his brother would elave him alone.

Tugger grinned and sat down beside him, 'Now that's noway to speak to your teacher.' He said smirking as he fluffed up his main.

Munkustrap rolled his eyes, sometimes his brother could be so fll of himself, hell, he was full of hmself all the time, except when a girl turned him down. He looked at Tugger.

'So what are you doing pacing around here?' He asked, 'Why arent you off flirting with Miss Bone or something?' He muttered.

Tugger let out a sigh, 'She is completely ignoring me and I have no idea why!' He said exasperated.

Munkustrap coughed stiffling a laugh, 'It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact you set your self on fire while showing off would it? I would understand that she doesn't want to be seen with you.' He laughed.

Tugger fake laughed and let his face return to a scowl at his younger brother and scruffed Munkustraps hair up again making him cringe, 'Twirp.' He muttered before standing up.

Munkustrap grinned and waved as Tugger stormed down the hallway towards his fathers office. She as Tugger was going to knock on the door it swung open hitting him square in the nose. Mr Avity walked out and raised his eyebrows. 'Morning sunshine.' He smirked as he walked off.

Tugger groaned from the floor and accepted his fathers hand as he got up. Munkustrap watched Tugger walk into the office and dissapear behind the door.

Munkustrap checked his watch, bell would go soon, he would see his father at lunch time. Standing up her walked out of the office. Watching the pathway where he walked he didn't see the tall female running down the path before it was too late, and both of them ended up on the ground.

Munkustrap looked up but all he saw was cleavage. His face froze there and he felt someone hit his head, 'Enjoying the view?' Asked a sarcastic and slightly amused female voice.

Munkustrap looked up into the face of a female with birght red hair and green eyes. Swollowing hard he noticed she wasn't in uniform, either she was a new student or a new teacher, he was seriously hoping for the former.

She looked at him with a somewhat amused face.

As he stood up he helped her pick up her stuff. Blushing prefusely he gave a weak smile, 'I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking and didn't know where I was going, can I help you with anything?' He asked nervously.

The female grinned, 'Its okay, really, but yeah, I need to find the office, I am the new teacher here but missed yesterday and have no idea what I am doing, do you know where Mr O'Ronomy is?' She asked somewhat exasperated.

Munkustrap nodded, slightly horrified at the fact he had just been caught staring down at a teacher's cleavage, and even more so the fact he had a girlfriend. 'He's in the admin building at the front of the school, he's with his son there at the moment. Is that all?'

The girl nodded. 'Yeah that's all, thank you very much, see you around ey?!' She called out as she ran back down the concrete pathway.

Munkustrap nodded his head trying to form a word but stumbled and just resolved to shake hishead in confusion. 'Teachers got stranger every year.'

* * *

Haha! There you go =^_^= I really hope you's enjoyed it, keep watching for the next chapter. Give me atleast 3 or 4 days, then I promise that they should ebcome more frequent updates =D

Leave a review ^^

Thanks!!!

Kassie xx


	4. FemalesHELP!

**_Okay I am soo sorry for the wait! I got so busy! I ahd a friends 18th and then my friends took me out clubbing etc etc. So here we go, a new chapter, a bit shorter than the last. Hopefully I won't leave it this long before I update again. Sorry!_**

**_Also I edited the Teachers List as I forgot Bustopher and a few other random characters. So check the edited list out. And another note, at this particular school there are no lockers so the students carry all their book in their bags all day ^^_**

**_Enjoy!!!!!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2-**** New Bonds Formed**

Giggles. That was all he heard. The guy shoved his head into his hands as the giggles got closer and closer. Giggles, from girls, that was never a good thing. Glancing up he noticed them, 3 females. Sighing deeply and trying to make a run for it Plato was stopped as Victoria and Etcetera latched onto him in a death like grip. Plato struggled and then gave up, there was no use going against the 3 girls.

Victoria batted her eyelashes, 'Hey Plato! How were your holidays? Are you excited to be back at school?' She asked grinning at him as she moved closer to him.

Now don't get me wrong, Plato loved the girls but Victoria was justa little bit too close for comfort. He glanced at Victoria grinning sheepishly, 'Yeah, it was great, how were your holidays?' He asked through clenched teeth.

Victoria smiled, 'It was fun! Mum took us too Movieworld and Dreamworld, we had so much fun!' She said and Plato nodded hoping she would soon leave.

A sudden shriek from next to him alerted him to the fact Victoria wasn't the only cat beside him. He jumped lsightly as he watched the two girls beside him following an older guy walking past, of course it was Mr Tugger O'Ronomy.

Victoria glanced at the girls, 'Oh yeah, Plato this is my younger sister Etcetera and her best friend Electra. They are starting year 8.' She said pushing the two giggling girls forward and Plato nodded to them and they grinned happily.

Plato watched as the Victoria's younger sister Etcetera stepped forward. 'Hi!' She said excitedly, 'I'm Etcetera, but you can call em Cettie! Everyoen calls me Cettie, cos Etcetera means so on and so on, and I am more than so on and so on.' She said putting and bouncing slightly on the spot.

Plato just looked at her as if she were crazy, she was hyperactive, that was for certain. He grinned sheepishly at the young girl, 'Well thankyou for that Etcet- er I mean Cettie, I should probabaly be going though.' He said starting to move away but Etcetera grabbed his arm.

'We're not finished yet!' She grinnd and Plato swollowed, hard. She dragged her friend up beside her. 'This!'She said motioning to the dark ahired girl ebside her, 'Is Electra, she is my BEST friend, we have known each other since we were born! Even though her name si Electra you can call her Ellie or Leccie, I call her Leccie, cos then we are Cettie and Leccie, but it's up to you!' She said excitedly and the dark haired girl gave a small smile to Plato as if to apologise for her friends behaviour and Plato felt himself returning it, genuinely.

Victoria noticing that it was getting close to form class, tapped her watch and motioend for Etcetera and Electra to move away from Plato. Plato was secretly relieved. 'C'mon girls, we have to get you to form class, the tecahers get very annoyed when you're late. Who do you have again?' She asked curiously.

Etcetera looked at her timetable, 'Err, I have uh, Mr. Jones.'She said slightly disgsted and Victoria laughed at her.

'Naw Cettie cheer up, he's not that abd, you give him food and he'll leave you alone.' Victoria grinned.

Etcetera roleld her eyes, 'Haha, Leccy, who do you have again?' She asked intrigued.

Electra grinned at her friend, 'I have Mr. O'Ronomy.' She said sticking her tounge out.

Etcetera blanched and stared at her friend, Victoria grinned and Electra tilted her head, 'Jealous Cettie?' She asked.

Etcetera quickly shook her head and Victoria laughed. 'C'mon you two, let's get you to class.' She said as she lead them off towards the class rooms.

Cassandra was sitting outside her classroom waiting for her form teacher to arrive. She spotted her friend Demeter approaching. She smiled.

'Hey Demeter, how are you going today?' She asked checking she had all her school books in her bag.

Demeter gave Cassandra a smile, 'I'm good, my little sister is starting this year and doesn't know anyone, and I can't believe we are actually grade 12, it's so exciting.' She said happily.

Cassandra grinned, 'I know, we are the top of the school now, not to mention we get our jerseys this year. 'What did you get on the back of yours?' She asked.

Demeter smirked, 'I got Deme with one of the stars either side. What about you?' She asked curiously.

Cassandra chuckled. 'I am getting Cassie written in all capitals with a heart at the end.' She grinned and Demeter laughed.

The two girls continued talking until they ehard the bell ring. They hadn't received new timetables yet, they would get them dring class, but they had heard rumours that their old teacher Mr Fiddle had retired and they were getting a new teacher. Both girls were slightly upset at that fact since they had both had Mr Fiddle since they started.

They finally heard the door open and they saw a fery red headed teacher who looked like she ahd just run a marathon.

Demeter and Cassandra chuckled at her, an easy target for the students, though she didn't look that old.

As they walked into the classroom they looked at her and saw she was actually very pretty and and the guys just thought she was hot.

Demeter and Cassnadra took their seats and sighed. The new school year had just begun.

* * *

_There we go, once again sorry m^_^m _

_Please review I love reviews and they are what keep me going ^^_

_I hope the chapter was okay._

_Keep checking back for more ^_^_

_Kassie xx_


End file.
